The Royal Divas vs The Pretty Committe
by Kizuki-chan19
Summary: Ok this is about Massie and Naomi is the alpha of The Royal Divas her 3 best friends and her got kicked out of their old school so they move to Westchester better summary inside this is for teens only enjoy


Almeria Washington: just moved to California LA her daddy got a job there so he moved the family there she has billions of dollars, best wardrobe, looks, and when a hottie spots her and ask her to be his girl she can't refuse this girl will rule Lincoln High.

Jasmine McRae: she is looking for an Alpha and needs to upgrade so when she finds Almeria who has everything she looking for she takes charge like visa.

Kelsey Johnson: she has the looks, money, and boyfriend so what missing DUH! An alpha so when she and the girls make a plan to rule the school with Almeria its on!

Sasha Malian: she a beauty everyone tells her she just like every rich kid in school but one thing she has many boyfriends who loves her and spoils her and the worst part they all are friends she needs help and fast!

Los Angles, California

The Washington Estate

Monday June 12 2010

5:45 P.M.

Almeria Washington absorbed her new home everything was going her way and it always does. Her father's arm wrapped around her shoulders and hugged her close. " So Princess how you like it?" Almeria looked up at her dad and a huge smile came across her face "More than back home" her father picked her up and spun her around "Darrell your going to mess up her hair" her mother Mia replied as she began laughing at the two. "Ok" Darrell put his daughter down and walked in the mansion. BBZZZZZZ BZZZZZZ. She looked down at her buzzing phone and saw a text message from her old friends. "What do they want" she looked at the text and threw her phone in the street and stomped on it with her stiletto. "MOM!" Almeria shouted. "Yes?" Mia Washington came in the living room with their new housekeeper and driver. "I broke my phone because my old friends kept texting me" "Ok what kind of phone you want sweetie" Almeria stood there smiling and put her hand on her thick hips and replied "I phone oh and I want a new white I Home and pink I Pod nano and a short hair Yorkie name Minnie" as Almeria said that she walked up the granite staircase to her all white room and shut the door. "Ahhh life is already sweet" _DING_ Almeria shot up to her granite marble white desk and logged in on her orange Macbook.

**I'msweetlikepie: **Heyyy

**BeautifulAlphaGirl: **Hey

**I'msweetlikepie: **my name is Jasmine and I'm your next-door neighbor

BeautifulAlphaGirl: oh I saw you

**I'msweetlikepie: **yeah where'd you come from

**BeautifulAlphaGirl: **AZ super hot like here but not that much shady and sunny

**I'msweetlikepie: **LOL that's cool I like it here too you have a phone and I'll give the other girl's screen name and numbers

**BeautifulAlphaGirl: **broke mine but when I get another one you can ttyl mom saying we got to go shopping

**I'msweetlikepie: **Kay bye

Almeria felt herself smiling she finally found friends and who will rule with her. "Almeria hurry up," Mia said into the white speaker. "Kay be there in 5" Almeria replied. She raced to her huge walk-in closet packed with new clothes, shoes, and accessories. "Hmm lets see" she found her dark wash True Religion jeans, a pink satin tank top, a blue jean jacket, pink quilted ballet flats, gold hoops, bangles and her pink headband with glitter on it. She put her clothes on and did her hair and put two coats of cool raspberry by Glossip Girl grabbed her pink Gucci shades and clutch with a gold chain and turned off her lights. She met her mom in their new glossy black limo. "Hey baby" Mia said as she scooted over and let her daughter in. "Hey mom" "You ready" "Yup" " David to Los Angles mall please" Mia said to their driver. My Chick Bad by Ludacris and Nicki Minaj boomed from the limo. "Mom when you where in 9th grade were you Alpha?" Mia's emerald green eyes looked at Almeria's hazel eyes. "Yes I was and everybody envy me boys were attracted to my charms I had it all even today I'm still Alpha why you think I run Glamour magazine and head chief" Almeria's parents were famous all over the states. "Look baby you can be alpha but its hard work you have to find loyal friends who will always be your best friends I still have my friends and they live here" Almeria was really beautiful like her parents she has hazel eyes, long glossy black hair, big boobs and a thick figure her mother was a super model and her father met her right here in Los Angles and married her. The limo stopped at the mall and Almeria and her mom got and walked hand and hand. "Which store you want to hit first" "T-mobile so I can get my phone" Almeria walked in and saw the salesclerk. "Hello Mrs. Washington" the girl said to her mother. "I Phone" was all her mother said and in a flash she came back with a white I Phone with purple glitter. "Thank you" Almeria said as she took the phone and walked out with it her mother didn't pay for it she was right behind her daughter. "Next is the pet store" Almeria ran in and out with her puppy Minnie and her mom had to get their driver to take home along with the stuff. After their little outing they went home.


End file.
